Porque te amo
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: William ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Grell pero todavía no esta listo para decirle, por qué? Claro ese demonio le hacia perder las esperanzas de poder estar con el shinigami carmesí y si no él, era el mismo Grell. Pero que ocurrirá cuando Grell se decida a preguntar "Por qué lo odias?" William se vera contra la espada y la pared, sera ya el momento de decirle?
1. Chapter 1

William estaba en su oficina trabajando tranquilo,como siempre, todo parecía normal. Cuando de repente se abren las puertas de su oficina de un solo golpe.

-Will!- grito un pelirrojo un poco feliz -Will, cariño, como haz estado?- William sólo se limitó a mirarlo -Will tan frío como siempre- dijo Grell dirigiéndose hacia su William - y eso es lo que me gusta de ti - susurro el shinigami carmesí en la oreja de William con un tono seductor. William al sentir el tibio aliento de Grell se tensó un poco, la razón?

Desde hace un par de meses William ya empezaba a aceptar que sentía algo más hacia su subordinado, pero sabía que no debía de ser así, ya que sabe que su relación con Grell sólo duraría pocos años, ya que William sabe que Grell es un alma libre y tarde o temprano el pelirrojo se aburriría de él, lo botaría y se iría con otro. Y a William tampoco le agradaba esa idea de sólo ser feliz por un par de años y luego volver a ser infeliz.

Grell saco a William de sus pensamiento cuando éste sintió la lengua del pelirrojo sobre su cuello - Sutcliff! Qué carajos crees que haces?- dijo el moreno empujando a Grell lejos de él -Will, amor, ambos sabemos que me deseas- decía Grell mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rojizo y sedoso pelo y con una mirada picara.

- No Sutcliff! Jaja como poder amar a un fácil y raro como tu?- decía William mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Oh Will, como eres cruel!- decía Grell mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse.

-Sutcliff! - dijo William con un tono neutral - si Will?- decía Grell con una mirada tierna - no se te olvide que quiero ese reporte que te pedí desde hace 3 semanas para hoy en la noche, quedo claro? - dijo William mientras dirigía sus ojos de nuevo a su papeleo que estaba haciendo desde un principio. Grell no contesto y sólo se limitó a levantar sus hombros, - quedo claro?!- dijo William al no recibir una respuesta - ay! si Will, ya sabes que por ti hago lo que sea - dijo Grell mientras se marchaba de la oficina de su querido Romeo.

El día transcurrió tranquilo -al parecer Sutcliff se ha ido a visitar a ese sucio y asqueroso demonio- decía William mientras continuaba con su papeleo, pero de cierto modo el hecho de saber que su Grell estaba con ese demonio le molestaba y el ya sabía porque, él por fin ya aceptaba que si, si amaba a ese shinigami carmesí. Ese travieso pelirrojo que a diario le quitaba el sueño, que lo hacía perder la contracción y que lo hacía sentir completo. -maldito Sutcliff- decía William mientras vio su reloj ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y Grell todavía no le había dado su papeleo. William se dispuso a ir en busca de él cuando se oyó un golpe contra la puerta de su oficina era Grell que de tan rápido que iba se había estrellado contra la puerta -Will! Lo siento tanto!...yo no pude hacer el papeleo...pero si me dejas mañana te lo entrego... si? - decía el pelirrojo un tanto agitado de tanto correr - y se puede saber porque demonios no hiciste tu maldito papeleo Sutcliff?!- decía un enfurecido William -oh no déjame adivinar estabas con ese sucio demonio cierto? Otra vez te estabas revolcando con él? - decía William levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Grell - Claro que no! Tu sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti Will, pero... - pero?- pero si, si estuve con él- lo sabía y no me sorprende no se pude esperar menos de ti Sutcliff! - hubo un pequeño silencio y luego William dijo -bueno como castigo tendrás que quedarte a hacer el papeleo en la oficina y no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo termines- pero Will - nada de peros, te quedas aquí por que yo te lo ordeno, y porque además es lo menos que puedes hacer después de haberte revolcado con el demonio - William basta! Deja de decir que es un sucio demonio y de que me revuelco con él!- dijo Grell molesto y le dio una bofetada a William - Will...yo... lo siento no era mi intención.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se suponía que actualizaria mañana pero como no tenia muchas cosas que hacer decidí terminar este fic de una vez :)**

**A todos los lectores gracias por leer mis historias.**

**No olviden dejar reviews :´( **

**También no he hecho muscas historias ya que jajaja fui castigada por malas calificaciones :/ pero ya me esta llegando la inspiración y traeré nuevos y frescos fics**

**Al principio de este fic olvide mencionar que nada me pertenece a mi salvo la idea y trama de la historia todo lo demás le pertenece a Yana Toboso**

**Sin mas que decir pasen y lean.**

* * *

Sutcliff largo de aquí... - dijo William mientras se acomodaba sus lentes -pero si me dijiste que no podía salir hasta que hubiera terminado mi papeleo - sólo largate - decía William con un tono de voz un tanto triste.

-No Will!- que?!- Que no, no me voy a ir sin antes saber el porque odias tanto a Sebas-chan y el porque te molesta que este con él, sabes no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces- Sutcliff no pienso discutir tonterías, mejor vete de aquí y quiero ese papeleo para mañana - No Will! Dime porque - porque qué? - por qué lo odias?!

"Anda William dice lo - no estas loco que te sucede el nunca será tuyo - solo se sinceró dile que lo amas -no, no lo hagas solo te causar problemas el estar con él - solo dice lo - no - si" - se decía así mismo William.

-Y?- pregunto Grell sacando a William de sus pensamientos, pero William seguía sin dar respuesta -William?! - Porque yo - Si...- yo...yo- Si, tu qué?! - decía el pelirrojo un tanto desesperado -yo te amo? - dijo William en un tono apenas audible - tu qué? - que te amo! Si, yo te amo no hay duda - Will...- te amo Grell y me desagrada que estés con ese demonio y que no estés conmigo, yo si te valoro aunque nunca te haya demostrado antes mi amor pero yo te amo - Willi yo... yo también te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré! -dijo Grell mientras se lanzaba contra William y lo besó, por supuesto William correspondió el beso. El beso término por falta de aire lo cual era extraño - Will por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -porque tenía miedo - miedo? A qué? - a que después de un par de años te aburrieras de mi y me dejarás...- Will, amor, eso nunca podría pasar eres la persona ideal para mi con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Al oír esto William sintió un gran alivio al fin podría estar con Grell, al fin podría tener una relación con ese pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño y lo hacia sentir completo. Al fin sería feliz. - Grell te amo y siempre vamos a estar juntos - Si siempre -. Y dicho esto los dos de fundieron en un dulce beso.


End file.
